Before the case
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Morgane?" oslovil Reid kolegu opatrně a Morgan sebou mírně trhl, jako by si až doteď vůbec nevšiml, že tam není sám, a zvedl k němu hlavu. Morgan/Reid, Episode tag 3x16


Reid už se těšil do postele. Ne že by očekával klidnou noc. Vlastně ani nepředpokládal, že by se mu dneska vůbec podařilo usnout, ne po dni jako byl tento. Ale zmizet z kanceláře a zavřít se doma, alespoň na pár hodin z dosahu všech, zalézt si do postele s hromádkou knih a číst až do rána, protože tak aspoň nebude muset zhasnout světla a bezvýsledně se snažit usnout, taky nebyl úplně špatný nápad.

Byl unavený. Dny v útvaru analýzy chování byly delší a delší, občas skoro až nekonečné, a oni všichni měli mnohem méně energie, než když začínali.

Reid zazíval a přejel pohledem prázdnou kancelář. Ani si nevšiml, kdy všichni ostatní odešli, tolik zabraný do své zprávy o tom, co se stalo. Všiml si, když odcházel Hotch, a odpovídal na pozdrav Emily, ale potom se tak moc snažil soustředit, že odfiltroval všechno ostatní. Teď si přehodil popruh tašky přes hlavu a pomalu zamířil přes ztemnělou kancelář k východu.

Zarazil se až u posledního stolu, kolem kterého šel, a zamračil se. U stolu nejblíže výtahu seděla nahrbená postava, s hlavou podepřenou rukama a pohledem upřeným kamsi do dálky. Reid se kousl do rtu. Byl si jistý, že to musejí být už celé hodiny, co Morgan odešel. Jenže teď tady jeho kolega seděl, jako by si těsně před výtahem svůj odchod rozmyslel, ale už neměl dost síly na to, aby se vrátil až ke svému stolu.

Vypadal unaveně, když se Reid podíval pořádně. V obličeji byl překvapivě bledý, jeho oči temné a jen málo soustředěné, v myšlenkách někde jinde.

„Morgane?" oslovil ho Reid opatrně a Morgan sebou mírně trhl, jako by si až doteď vůbec nevšiml, že tam není sám, a zvedl k němu hlavu.

„Reide?" zamumlal napůl tázavě. Potřásl hlavou a rychle se zvedl ze židle, aby se postavil přímo proti němu, jenže přitom mírně zakolísal, slabý v kolenou.

Reid se starostlivě zamračil. Tohle nebyl ten Morgan, na kterého byl Reid zvyklý, ten klidný, sebevědomý muž, který se teď, když konečně uzavřeli další případ a jediné, co jim ještě zbývalo, bylo odevzdat zprávu, měl už dávno vydat domů nebo někam ven, do města, na další rande. To bylo to, co měl Morgan udělat, ne sedět tady, potmě, a zírat někam do prázdna. Reid si celou tu dobu _myslel_ , že to udělal.

„Není ti nic?" zeptal se.

Morgan se na něj nepodíval. Oči mu zabloudily někam k podlaze a ramena měl napjatá. Dlouze si povzdychl. „Víš, že jsem to tak nemyslel, že ano?" dostal ze sebe tak slabě, že ho bylo sotva slyšet.

Reid zmateně zamrkal a bez uvažování udělal dva nebo tři krátké kroky k němu, aby ho líp slyšel. „Cože?"

Morgan udělal drobný, opilecky nejistý krok směrem k němu a natáhl k němu ruku, ale potom se zarazil a zase paži pomalu spustil podél těla. „Já…" Na okamžik zaváhal. „Víš, že jsem nemyslel vážně to, co jsem řekl, že ano?" zamumlal a jeho hlas byl mírně roztřesený. Znělo to skoro, jako by byl opravdu opilý, až na to, že z něj nebyl cítit alkohol a že si vždycky dával – oni všichni – opravdu velký pozor na to, aby nikdy nebyl pod vlivem, pokud nemá dovolenou.

Reid si dokonce ani nemyslel, že po jejich návratu vůbec opustil kancelář.

Morgan se na něj konečně podíval, tentokrát už soustředěný. „To, co jsem řekl předtím," oznámil, jako by to mělo Reidovi stačit jako vysvětlení toho, o čem vlastně mluví. Když se Reid jen zatvářil ještě zmateněji, polkl a donutil se pokračovat. „Předtím než – než nás poslali do Texasu."

Jeho obličej zbledl ještě víc, když to řekl, jako by mu jen ta slova působila bolest. Jako by ho bolelo připomínat si to.

Reid se zamračil, jak pátral v paměti. Co tak hrozného mu Morgan řekl? Reid si nevybavoval, že by se ho něco, co Morgan řekl, nějak dotklo, a to bylo co říct, vzhledem k tomu, jak moc si Reid pamatoval. Pokud mohl soudit, Morgan se před jejich posledním případem choval jako kdykoli jindy, odhodlaný a odvážný, s občasným hloupým komentářem. Třeba komentářem, jako byl ten poslední, těsně předtím, než jim JJ řekla, kde jsou tentokrát potřeba, nic víc než –

Dlouze vydechl. „Dereku," oslovil kolegu jemně.

Morgan zakroutil hlavou a chytil Reida za rameno, jeho prsty sevřené tak křečovitě, že to bolelo, ale Reid neuhnul. Neudělal ani krok pryč, ani jediný pohyb, kterým by od sebe Morgana odstrčil nebo uhnul před jeho rukou.

„Byla to jen hloupá poznámka a já se omlouvám, opravdu jsem nemyslel –" Morgan ani nedořekl větu, než mu selhal hlas. Tlumeně si odkašlal a udělal k němu další krok, takže stál přímo před ním, dlaň pořád na Reidově rameni. Prsty druhé ruky sevřel kolem jeho nadloktí a Reid na něj zmateně zíral.

„To je v pořádku," zamumlal konejšivě. „Dereku, opravdu. Nic se neděje."

Jenže Morgan na jeho slova vůbec nereagoval tak, jak Reid očekával. Místo toho, aby se mu ulevilo, se jeho obličej nakrčil, jako by mu bylo do pláče. Spodní ret se mu roztřásl a sevření jeho prstů ještě o něco zesílilo, jen na okamžik, než ho pustil a chytil ho za obě ramena, tentokrát jemně a tak vysoko, že měl palce v Reidových vlasech, těsně pod ušima. „Ne," odporoval slabě a hlasitě polkl. „Byl to pitomý komentář, který jsem vůbec neměl říkat, jenže já někdy nejdřív mluvím, než začnu přemýšlet, a neuvědomil jsem si, že nevím – že bych mohl ublížit –" S roztřeseným výdechem, který Reid cítil na kůže, se k němu nahnul a opřel se čelem o jeho.

Přímo tady, uprostřed kanceláře útvaru analýzy chování, téměř uprostřed noci.

Reid se zachvěl. Morgan byl tak _blízko_. On a Morgan se neobjímali často. Na prstech jedné ruky by mohl spočítat, kolikrát to bylo. Reid se vlastně s nikým často neobjímal a Morgan byl… Reid miloval Morganova objetí, tak pevné kolem jeho těla, jeho paže obemknuté okolo něj, jako by ho už nikdy neměl pustit. A Reid si občas přál, aby ho nikdy nepustil. Morgan byl skoro jako skála, nezlomný a nepoddajný, oporou za všech okolností.

Morgan se nepřestával opírat o jeho čelo a jeho hlas teď zněl téměř plačtivě a jako by se musel přemáhat ke každému slovu, skoro bez dechu. „Jsi můj nejlepší přítel, samozřejmě, že by mi nezáleželo –"

Reida v očích zaštípaly slzy. Samozřejmě, že Morgan neměl takové předsudky, Reid věděl, že nemá. Nikdy by nevydržel v útvaru analýzy chování, kdyby odsuzoval lidi ještě předtím, než je pozná, kdyby se nedokázal vcítit do ostatních a porozumět jim. Nebylo to nic víc než poznámka, kterou Morgan ani nemyslel vážně a prohodil ji bez uvažování, než si uvědomil, že by mohla bolet.

„To nic," zamumlal a sevřel v prstech Morganovo tričko, nošené tolikrát, až byla látka lehounká a měkká na dotek. Dlouze vydechl a nechal se obejmout. Sám si nebyl jistý, který z nich to objetí potřebuje víc. „To nic."


End file.
